


Jak orzeł

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: Jak to jest, że Desmond mimo zamknięcia w czterech betonowych ścianach, czuje jakby szybował niczym orzeł?





	

Desmond chciał uciec. Uciec i biec ile ma sił w nogach, a nawet i dalej. Żeby to wszystko zniknęło za horyzontem. Templariusze, Asasyni, wojna, czyhająca na każdym rogu śmierć i te wizje, tak prawdziwe, tak fałszywe.  
Biegłby poprzez miasta, wsie, bezdroża, łąki, pola, pustynie. Pokonałby góry, aby tylko przeszłość go nie dopadła. Osiadłby pośród szarego ludu, znowu zostałby barmanem, słuchał błahych problemów ludzi, otępiałby ich zmysły alkoholem. Przynosiłby ulgę, którą zawsze chciał nieść.  
Wtedy znajdzie dziewczynę, ożeni się z nią, będą mieli trójkę dzieci, tak jak zawsze chciał. I będzie bronił ich przed całym światem, który nie pokazałby nigdy swoich kłów. Po pracy będzie odbierał ze szkół swoje dzieci, dwójkę chłopców i dziewczynkę, i razem będą wracać do domku z białym, drewnianym płotkiem i warzywnym ogródkiem. Przy domu będzie rosła wierzba, a pośród jej żywych wici stałby stolik z pięcioma krzesłami. Wjeżdżałby do garażu, zamykał samochód, całował swoją żonę stojącą na progu, łaskotał jej boki, scałowywał łzy szczęścia. Później zjedzą wspólny posiłek przy okrągłym stole w jasnym, przestrzennym salonie. Dzieci opowiedzą im historie z minionego przedpołudnia, on trzymać będzie małżonkę za delikatną dłoń, rozkoszując się aromatycznym obiadem. Później mają czas dla siebie, tylko on i ona. Dzieci odrabiają lekcje. Usiądzie mu na kolanach i opowie o czym marzy, gdzie powinni pojechać, co pokazać ich dzieciom. On będzie wtulać się w jej ciepłe ciało, jego ramiona spoczywają na jej talii, nos drażni jej skórę na szyi. Pocałuje ją, ona zachichocze, zarumieni się jak jabłka zza okna. Dzieci zejdą na dół, razem pojadą do kina, teatru, parku lub na basen. Spędzaliby ten czas aktywnie, aby wieczorem wrócić do domu szczęśliwie zmęczeni. Następnie będą wspólnie przygotowywać kolację, po której dzieci udają się do swoim pokoi. On zaprowadzi swoją żonę do ich sypialni i będzie ją pieścić, dopóty dopóki nie straci tchu, jej oczy nie wywrócą się na tył głowy. Zasypialiby wtuleni w siebie, czując swoje ciepło i swój zapach, będąc pewni, że są bezpieczni.  
Desmond leżał w bezruchu na swoim łóżku. Nie spał, miał jednak opuszczone powieki, pod którymi przesuwały się wyimaginowane obrazy. Słyszał szept Lucy i Rebeki, klikanie klawiszy, ciężkie westchnięcie Shauna, sunięcie jego kubka po biurku i szum elektroniki w pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wydawało się być takie zimne, obce, niepewne, mimo tego, że jego życiem rządziła rutyna. Codziennie podłączali go do Animusa – pewnego razu może już nie wyjść. Codziennie Templariusze byli o krok bliżej – pewnego razu mogą ich znaleźć. Codziennie miał koszmary – pewnego razu długopis za stole Lucy może być wybawieniem.  
Do tego uwierało go całe ciało. Miał wrażenie, jakby skóra, którą jest obciągnięte była za mała. Kiedy się przeciągał, bał się, że pęknie, rozerwie jak przetarte spodnie, że puszczą stare szwy. Mógł przysiąc, że czuł pod palcami zgrubienia w miejscu złączeń nieregularnych skrawków uformowanych w powłokę z jego twarzą. Kiedy wyciągał po coś rękę czuł jak materiał napina się niebezpiecznie, trzeszczy. Kiedy powiedział o tym Lucy, zaśmiała się i powiedziała, że to przez to, że się odwadnia. Postawiono mu kroplówkę koło Animusa, jednak to nie było to. Był fizycznie zdrowy, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Ta ‘powłoka’, ‘kombinezon’ po dłuższym zastanowieniu okazał się nie być na skórze jako takiej, ale jakby wokół jego jestestwa, jaźni, Desmondowego ja.   
Uwierało go ciało, ponieważ tak mówił mu jego rozum. Racjonalna część jego umysłu nie potrafiła przyjąć do wiadomości, że w ten ciasny ‘kombinezon’ wciśnięta jest jego dusza. Desmond doszedł do tego w trakcie dość desperackiego aktu – przeszukiwania for psychologicznych.

„Kilkoro moich pacjentów było w takim stanie Orle26! Mówili o ‘uwieraniu’, ‘trzeszczeniu’ i fantomowym bólu w okolicach tzw. Złączeń. Jeden z nich opisywał, że jego skóra wydawała mu się dziełem w stylu patchwork. Próbowaliśmy odnaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, a kiedy byliśmy blisko, mój pacjent odszedł. Mam na myśli: odszedł na zawsze. Możliwe, że doszedł do odpowiedzi, a ta bardzo go rozczarowała. Może okazało się, że wszystko co do tamtego dnia robił ze swoich życiem było błędne. Proponuję Tobie, Orle26, po prostu zastanowić się co chcesz w życiu robić tak naprawdę. Kiedy człowiek czuje, że robi to do czego jest przeznaczony, czuje satysfakcję.”  
Amerykanin obejrzał się na trójkę przyjaciół sączących kawę. Siedzieli w oddaleniu od Desmonda sądząc, że chłopak drzemie. Odłożył laptopa na łóżko obok siebie i wstał, nie spuszczając wzroku z mówiących półgłosem młodych ludzi. W pewnym momencie Shaun uniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Och, pan Obibok nareszcie wstał. – Powiedział jadowicie. Lucy i Rebeka obejrzały się, ta druga wymierzyła kopnięcie w kostkę Brytyjczyka. – No co? Nic tylko leży, śpi lub je.  
\- Pracuje swoimi genami! – Warknęła czarnowłosa. Blondynka natomiast patrzyła milczącemu Desmondowi w oczy, a ich beznamiętność, oschłość ją przeraziła. Wstała z pufa odstawiając kawę na biurku przyjaciółki i podeszła do niego, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Zostaw to. – Powiedziała nakrywając jego dłoń, kurczowo zaciśniętą na metalowym piórze. – Zostaw. – Powtórzyła płaczliwym tonem podchodząc na krok i opierając zwieszoną głową o ledwo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową chłopaka. – Proszę. – Chwyciła wystającą końcówkę długopisu. Rozluźnił dłoń, pozwalając blondynce zabrać pióro, które wkrótce wraz z innymi długopisami, ołówkami i nożyczkami wylądowało w kuble na zewnątrz. Tego samego wieczoru cała trójka przerwała pracę przed dziesiątą i wraz z Desmondem usiedli na jego łóżku. Nie rozmawiali wiele, czasem rzucili jakąś kąśliwą uwagę oglądając wiadomości na laptopie. Shaun siedział najbardziej pod ścianą i bacznie obserwował drugiego mężczyznę. Rebeka siedziała koło niego i sączyła herbatę, co chwila komentując polityka pojawiającego się na ekranie. Lucy i Desmond siedzieli nieco bliżej z dłońmi jedna obok drugiej. Brunetka i blondyn spojrzeli po sobie i zniknęli pod pretekstem bólu pleców i oczu.   
\- Czas na pogawędkę. – Powiedziała Lucy zatrzaskując laptopa i kładąc go na ziemi koło łóżka. Desmond westchnął ciężko, rozdrażnienie było widoczne.  
\- Nie ma o czym. – Ściągnął buty i usiadł siadem skrzyżnym tak jak jego przyjaciółka.   
\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym co się dzisiaj stało, bo mnie to przeraża. – Wyszeptała. – Chciałabym, żebyś mi powiedział jak się czujesz. Nie fizycznie, bo to sprawdzę sobie z Animusie. Jak się czujesz na duszy? – Zaskoczyło go to pytanie, a raczej jego sprecyzowanie. Blondynka często pytała go o samopoczucie, nigdy jednak nie kładła na nie takiego nacisku.  
\- Okropnie.  
\- Rozwiń.  
\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
\- Odkąd tylko zechcesz. – Chwyciła jego dłonie, a on zacisnął delikatnie palce. – Wiem, że powinnam bardziej skracać sesje w Animusie, ale rozumiesz, że nie mamy czasu. – Desmond przytaknął, jednak ona wiedziała, że w rzeczywistości jej nie słucha. Niebieskooka niemalże widziała jak zagłębia się w rozmyślaniach. Przez moment, kiedy zmarszczył brwi, wyglądał jak Ezio Auditore deliberujący nad kluczami do biblioteki Altaira. Wyglądał na dwukrotnie od siebie starszego.   
Kiedy oglądała jego zdjęcia w Abstergo Industries, kiedy to miała zapoznać się z jego historią, wydawał się taki pogodny i żywiołowy. Wiele zdjęć pochodziło z monitoringu „Bad Weather” (bar, w którym pracował Des), więc oglądała go w eleganckim stroju barmana, z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy obsługiwał klientów. Widziała niemalże ten błysk w oku, kiedy odpowiadał na flirty młodszych lub starszych kobiet. Uśmiechał się wtedy naprawdę czarująco, Lucy niemalże uległa. Był taki naturalny w całym świecie wypchanym sztucznością. Autentyczny, świeży jak bryza.  
\- Kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, czyli dobre dziesięć lat temu, uciekłem z Farmy (tak nazywała się siedziba Asasynów w Ameryce) chcąc wolności. – Zaczął niepewnie i przerwał, jakby szukając słów. Zagryzł dolną wargę, wydął je i kontynuował. – Poczekałem, aż tata położy się spać i czmychnąłem. Złapałem wtedy stopa, jakiś koleś jechał do Nowego Jorku na swoją pierwszą wystawę. Tył auta był zapchany farbami, pędzlami i płótnami. Kiedy wysadzał mnie przy pętli autobusowej powiedział, że człowiek nigdy nie będzie prawdziwie wolny. Powiedział także, że należy dostosować definicję wolności do sytuacji, aby nie zwariować. I odróżnić ją od swawoli.  
\- Chodziło mu o to, że wolność nie zawsze znaczy to samo?  
\- Tak mi się wydaje. – Spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie. – Wolność jest pojęciem względnym: dla kogoś rugającego na dwie zmiany wolność, łączyłaby się bogactwem, dla gwiazd filmowych z brakiem paparazzi.  
\- A dla ciebie? – Zapytała patrząc mu w oczy. Wyprostował się i nabrał mocno powietrze przez nos. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię i pokręcił głową. – Powiedz. – Poprosiła.  
\- Dla mnie wolnością było „Bad Weather”. Takie życie bez wielkich nadziei, które ze mną wiążecie. – Lucy spuściła wzrok przepraszająco.   
\- Za bardzo naciskam, przepraszam.  
\- Naciskasz na mnie, ponieważ taka jest sytuacja. Gdyby nie Templariusze trzy kroki za nami, Shaun wreszcie powiedziałby Rebece, że się mu podoba. – Obaj się zaśmiali.  
\- Więc też zauważyłeś?  
\- Czułem, będąc w Animusie. – Ponownie się zaśmiali. Desmond niespodziewanie uniósł dłoń blondynki do swoich ust i ucałował je delikatnie. – Gdyby nie Templariusze, nie siedziałbym z tobą tutaj. – Jej zmęczona, poszarzała twarz rozpromieniała.   
\- A gdzie?  
\- Pewnie podrywałbym cię w barze wykonując barowe sztuczki. – Lucy pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jak by to nie wyszło, postawiłbym ci drinka lub dwa, ewentualnie siedem, żebym się wydał bardziej atrakcyjny. – Blondynka pacnęła się w czoło i śmiała głucho, a łzy pojawiły się w kącikach jej oczu. Kiedy była tak zmęczona, wszystko wydawało się tak wybitnie zabawne. Lucy pożegnała się z mężczyzną, całując go w bliznowaty kącik ust, a on wkrótce opadł na rozkopaną przez nich wszystkich pościel, z uśmiechem głupca na ustach. – Wolność to także odrobina niewoli. – Wyszeptał patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła blondynka. – Masz moje serce w garści, a ja czuję się jak szybujący w przestworzach orzeł.


End file.
